Hospitalized Love
by yelros
Summary: Leorio berpikir Kurapika jadi lebih sensitif dan galak kalau sedang sakit. Sementara itu pernyataan Leorio membuat Kurapika tak menentu. LeoXFemKura, slight KuroxPika, LeoXMenchi


Hi, minna! Perkenalkan saya author baru di Fandom Hunter X Hunter. Ini fic Hunter X Hunter pertamaku. Mohon maklum kalau masih banyak keurangan mengingat author gaje ini memang tidak berbakat. Oke langsung saja….

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>HOSPITALIZED LOVE<strong>

**By : Iruma Aikawa**

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter and all caharacters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi **

**Warning : AU, gaje, typo (s), deskripsi kurang, Kurapika cross-gender, dan 1001 kekurangan lainnya**

* * *

><p>"Coba buka mulutmu!"<p>

"Untuk apa?" katanya sedikit mendengus.

"Biar kuperiksa suhu tubuhmu."

"Aku baik – baik saja. Sudah tidak demam lagi."

"Kau ini! Aku ini doktermu. Keras kepala sekali kau." Yang diajak bicara malah memalingkan muka.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu. Aaa …" pria yang lebih tua membujuk.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Kata gadis yang lebih muda dingin.

"Setidaknya saat sakit dengarkanlah kata – kataku!" sang dokter mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Lagi – lagi si gadis membuang muka.

Tanpa pikir panjang sang dokter meraih wajah gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang termometer oral. Setalah diraihnya wajah gadis itu,ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya menekan sehingga bibir gadis itu mengerucut. Kesempatan itu tidak dia sia – siakan.

"Hah,, kau benar – benar keras kepala. Coba dari tadi kamu menurut saja." Katanya lalu mengambil thermometer dari mulut gadis itu lalu ditelitinya.

"Hmmmm 37oC. suhumu normal." katanya menganalisa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Kata gadis dengan muka merah entah karena marah atau malu karena kejadian tadi.

"Memeriksamu." Jawab pria itu dengan wajah 'tanpa dosa'.

"Haruskah kau sekasar itu pada pasienmu sendiri?" si gadis tidak mau kalah.

"Habisnya kamu tidak mau menurut."

"Shh.. dokter macam apa kau." kata si gadis dengan memincingkan mata pada si dokter.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula ini salahmu. Kau mau sembuh tidak sih? Kalau mau sembuh turuti apa kata doktermu." Si gadis lagi – lagi membuang muka.

"Sini biar kuperiksa denyut jantungmu."

"Haruskah?"

"Sudah jangan banyak membantah." Kata dokter itu mulai memasang stetoskopnya. Lalu layaknya seorang dokter – memang dia dokter, diperiksanya pasienya itu dengan teliti cermat dan sabar(?).

Sementara si pasien sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa dia sadari semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang mulus tanpa celah. Jujur berada di dekat errr dokternya itu membuatnya sedikit berdebar. Takut kalau – kalau dokter itu menyadari detak jantungnya yang saling memburu.

"Kau baik – baik saja, Kurapika. Kau hanya butuh istirahat." Kata dokter itu menyimpulkan. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang entah untuk apa. Matanya terus mengamati pria yang kni sedang mengemas peralatannya. Cepat – cepat dia alihkan pandangannya ketika menyadari pria itu berbalik kepadanya.

"Nah, Kurapika pemeriksaan hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa makan obatmu. Dan istirahatlah yang cukup dan jangan banyak pikiran."

"Hn.." jawabnya singkat tanda mengerti.

"Huh.. kau ini." Kata dokter itu. Lalu dilepasnya jas yang menjadi identitas seorang dokter lalu disampirkan pada sandaran kursi. Di seretnya kursi itu hingga berada di dekat tempat tidur pasien lalu didudukinya. Gadis yang ternyata bernama Kurapika heran . merasa aneh ditatap seperti itu sang dokter bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Bukannya pemeriksaan sudah selesai. Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Aku jaga pagi. Jam jagaku sudah lewat. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menemanimu."

"Aku tidak perlu kau temani." Katanya mencibir.

"Kau ini, aku sudah bersikap baik padamu setidaknya bersikaplah sedikit manis padaku." Kata pria itu protes.

"Aku kan tidak memnitamu."

"Shhh…. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau pulang.!" Katanya bangkit dari kursi. Entah ada angin apa, tanpa ada perintah dari otak tangan Kurapika mencegatnya untuk melangkah.

"Leorio." Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya dokter itu sedikit tidak 'ikhlas.' Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya membuat Kurapika sedikit merona. Untung otak cerdasnya berguna di saat yang diperlukan.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu pergi." Jawab Kurapika sekenanya lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan kemeja Leorio. Jujur saja ya, dia ingin lebih lama bersama dengan dokter muda yang kelihatan bodoh itu. "Hanya saja isitrahatku tidak akan tenang jika ada kau di sini." Tambahnya dingin.

"Ssshhh… Dasar!" Leorio mendengus. Lalu kembali duduk di kursi. Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Sore itu seperti biasanya Leorio yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit melakukan pemeriksaan rutin terhadap pasiennya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kurapika. Kurpaika sudah dirawat di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu karena demam typoid. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka tidak sebatas hanya hubungan pasien dan dokter, mereka sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain. Lihat saja 'pertengkaran' yang mewarnai sesi pemeriksaan tadi. Mana ada dokter yang memeriksa pasiennya kayak gitu. Dan mana juga pasien yang membentak dokternya seperti itu. Dimana – mana pasien itu takut sama dokter, iya kan?

Oke kembali ke tokoh utama kita.

Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini –maklum mereka biasanya selalu ribut Kurapika berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan (piring kali dipecah). Dia melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat. Gagal. Dia tidak menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Hei, Kurapika." Kurapika tidak menyahut. "Woi!"

"Apa?" Kurapika sedikit membentak.

"Kau ini, galak amat sih." Kata Leorio.

"Tidak. Justru kau yang menyebalkan." Kata Kurapika. Sedangkan Leorio bingung sendiri tanpa tahu sebabnya Kurapika mengatainya menyebalkan.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar baik." Mendengar kata kabar baik, Kurapika lalu menatap mata coklat itu.

"Kabar baik?"

"Melihat keadaanmu sekarang sepertinya kamu sudah sembuh. Besok kau sudah boleh pulang." Jadi itu kabar baiknya. Kurapika tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang akan kabar baik itu. Besok dia sudah harus pulang. Berarti tidak akan ada lagi pemeriksaan rutin. Tidak akan ada lagi cekcok dengan si bodoh itu. Dan yang paling penitng tidak bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Hoy, Kurapika!" bentakan Leoria menyadarkan Kurapika dari pikirannya. "Jangan bengong nanti kesambet." Kata Leorio.

"Tidak ada hubungannya, bodoh!"

"Sebagai dokter aku hanya ingin menasehatimu, kalau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, kau harus istirahat di rumah dulu sebelum beraktivitas seperti biasa. Paling sebentar satu minggu. Ingat kau harus memulihkan tubuhmu dulu." Leorio mendikte.

"Hn.." jawab Kurapika singkat tanda mengerti. Betapa membosankannya harus tinggal berdiam diri di rumah selama satu minggu. Begitulah pikirannya.

Leorio merenggangkan tubuhnya dari kaki sampai tangan sehingga menimbulkan suara berdecit.

"Ah.. melelahkan sekali. Pekerjaan sebagai dokter memang tidak mudah."

" …"

"Aku lapar. Ngg Kurapika kau punya cemilan tidak?"

"Cari sendiri saja." Jawabnya ketus. Tanpa menunggu keterangan lebih lanjut hubungi dokter (?), Leorio beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kulkas kecil yang ada di sudut kamar yang didominasi putih itu. Setelah mengacak – acak kulkas dan menemukan apa yang dicari ditutupnya kulkas itu dengan kakinya. Benar – benar tidak elit. Adik – adik di rumah jangan dicontoh ya! Hehe

Dengan tangan yang penuh makanan, Leorio berjalan menuju tempatnya semula. Bermaksud meletakkan makanan di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol vas bungan yang ada di atas meja itu. Alhasil vas yang tidak berdosa itu jatuh tergeletak di lantai yang keras nan dingin itu.

"Waaaah,,,, maaf, maaf aku ceroboh." Kata Leorio refleks. Di bungkukkan badannya untuk memungut vas itu. Untung vas itu terbuat dari kayu jadi tidak pecah. "Untung tidak pecah." Leorio menghela nafas lega. Baru saja ingin meletakkan vas bunga itu selembar kertas jatuh bebas dari rangkaian bunga itu dan bernasib sama dengan vas bunga tadi, tergeletak di lantai.

"Ah, ada kartunya." Gumam Leorio lalu mengungut kartu itu.

"Semoga lekas sembuh. Kuroro Lucifer." Leorio membaca tulisan tangan yang rapi di kartu itu. Lalu meletakkan kartu itu di antara rangkaian bunga.

"Sepertinya Kuroro itu suka padamu. Kurapika." Pendengaran kurapika menjadi sensitif saat Leorio mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Apa?" katanya tak kalah dingin dari puncak gunung Jaya Wijaya. Oke di Jepang tidak ada gunung Jaya Wijaya. Di ganti jadi puncak Everest. (sama aja kale)

"Kau tahu, bunga mawar merah itu melambangkan cinta."

"Sok tahu!" Kurapika tambah ketus.

"Benar loh. Lagi pula aku dengar dari teman – temanmu katanya dia memang menaruh hati padamu. Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang." Kata Leorio geleng – geleng kepala. Tapi bukan dugem loh.

"Dasar kakek tua!"

"Shh…. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Kuroro yang dikerumuni banyak fangirl bisa tertarik padamu yang judes." Leorio manyun.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kurapika mengultimatum.

"Seharusnya kamu bersyukur masih ada yang mau denganmu. Dasar!" kata Leorio lemah. Lalu mulai menguliti pisang dan melahapnya. Kurapika hanya memperhatikan Leorio yang sekarang meneguk segelas susu. Mata terus memperhatikan jakunnya yang bergerak naik turun. Matanya kini tidak beralih dari bibir Leorio yang basah karena sisa – sisa susu. Sontak rona kembali mucul di pipinya. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang kupikirkan, dasar bodoh!

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Leorio _innocent_.

"Bukan urusanmu." Katanya sambil memalingkan muka. Leorio tak ambil pusing. Kini dicomotnya roti cokelat yang cukup besar dengan gigitan yang besar pula (?).

Triit…triit…triit…

Leorio merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil hp-nya yang berdering. Lalu dipencetnya tombol _answer_.

"Halo! Ah Menchi? Apa kabar?" mendengar nama itu Kurapika berpaling, mengamati Leorio yang sedang berbincang dengan orang yang bernama Menchi itu.

"Wah, kau mau buka restoran? Heba hebat." Kata Leorio bersemangat.

"Ah, minggu depan. Aku pasti datang. Ha ha ha. Iya iya." Mendengar Leorio yang sangat antusias membuat Kurapika sedikit muak.

"Kau juga. Jaga dirimu baik – baik. Sampai jumpa."

Tiiiiit… Sambungan terputus. Leorio kembali menaruh hp-nya di saku celananya.

"Siapa?" Kurapika pura – pura tidak tahu.

"Ah,, dia Menchi, kau tahu dia kan?"

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali."

"Ah dia mau buka restoran minggu depan. Dia mengundangku secara khusus pada acara _grand opening_-nya." Kata Leorio, senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya sejak menutup telepon.

"Oh..!" kata Kurapika pura – pura masa bodoh. Padahal hatinya kini tak menentu(?).Pasalnya Leorio dan Menchi dikabarkan sedang menjalin hubungan dekat. Apa dia cemburu?

"Padahal dia masih muda tapi sudah bisa membuka usaha sendiri. Benar – benar hebat. Kemampuannya sebagai chef muda memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Apalagi dia itu seksi. Laki – laki yang menjadi suaminya kelak pastilah laki – laki yang beruntung."

"Dasar laki – laki. Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengannya?" kata Kurapika sewot.

"Ah, tidak terpikir olehku. Apa aku menikah saja dengannya?" kata Leorio polos sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa dia mau menikah denganku?"

Mendengar pernyataan Leorio taua lebih tepatnya pertanyaan itu membuat Kurapika naik darah ditembah lagi tampang Leorio yang tanpa dosa.

"Tidak tahu. Tanya saja padanya." Kali ini Kurapika membentak.

"Kau ini daritadi marah – marah terus. Nanti kau bisa sakit lagi. Tahan sedikit emosimu." Leorio jadi berpikir kalau sedang sakit Kurapika tambah galak.

"Ini gara – gara kamu. Menyebalkan!" Kurapika menggerutu.

"Gara – gara aku?" Leorio menunjuk mukanya dengan telunjuknya. Tidak tahu mengapa dia dituduh oleh Kurapika seperti itu.

"Sudah aku mau tidur." Kurpika membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher dengan selimut tebal. Tubuhnya dimiringkan sehingga punggungnya menghadap Leorio.

"Ah,,,, sudah mau tidur. Padahal aku mau mengobrol."

"Malas!" jawab Kurapika sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kalau sudah selesai makannya, pulanglah."

"Hwaa.. kau jahat sekali Kurapika. Teganya kau mengusirku."

"Kau tidak mau di sini semalaman, kan?" matanya masih terpejam.  
>"Iya, iya." Jawab Leorio sekenanya. Lalu melanjutkan makannya.<p>

Beberapa saat berlalu. Kurapika belum juga tertidur. Memejamkan matanya membuat indra pendengarannya semakin tajam. Terdengar olehnya suara Leorio yang dengan lahapnya menguyah kudapannya. Mengganggu.

"Hei, Kurapika, kau sudah tidur?"

"Ada apa lagi?" jawab Kurapika malas.

"Ah…itu. Aku berpikir tidak akan menikah dengan Menchi."

What the? Leorio baru saja menyulut api.

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas. Itu urusanmu. Sekarang selesaikan makanmu lalu pergi."

"Kau ini. Padahal temanmu ini mau curhat."

"Curhat kok sama orang sakit. Dokter macam apa kau?"

"Huh!" Leorio manyun yang tentunya tidak dilihat oleh Kurapika.

"Padahal temanmu yang baik dan setia ini sedang gundah. Tapi kau malah acuh tak acuh."

"Urus urusanmu sendiri, baka!"

Leorio mendengus. Hening sejenak. Merasa bersalah karena sisi persahabatannya terusik dengan ketidaknyamanan ini.

"Oke, apa masalahmu?" Kuapika angkat bicara masih dengan mata terpejam. Setidaknya dia masih mendengar Leorio bukan.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai gadis lain." Jawab Leorio blak-blakan memaksa Kurapika membuka mata dan tanpa sadar kembali ke posisi duduk seperti semula. Merasa telah mendapat perhatian Kurapika kembali Leorio melanjutkan 'curhatnya'.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya aku memang menyukainya. Dia gadis yang biasa – biasa saja. Tapi…. Hahaha pokoknya aku menyukainya."

Sepasang mata biru memandang ke dalam mata cokelat yang penuh keejujuran itu. Kurapika yang tadinya berapi – api saat Leorio membicarakan masalah Menchi, kini terhenyak. Kurapika bisa merasakan ketulusan dari mata itu yang memang senantiasa memamcarkan kasih sayang. Kurapika menyukai mata itu.

"Oh begitu, ya?" Kurapika tersenyum. Sendu.

"Kau tidak mau tahu siapa dia?" Kurapika mendongak.

"Siapa dia?" seperti anak kecil Kurapika langsung menanggapi godaan Leorio.

"Ra-ha-si-a."

"Kalau memang tidak mau memberitahuku, ya sudah." Kurapika untuk kesekian kalinya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi perasannya sendiri. Perasaannya kini campur aduk.

"Hahahaha jangan marah begitu kau akan tahu kalau aku sudah melamar gadis itu nantinya."

Melamar? Rupanya Leorio benar – benar serius dengan gadis itu. Kurapika kembali berbaring memunggungi Leorio. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dengan begitu Leorio tidak melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. Pertahanan Kurapika benar – benar runtuh. Dan dia mulai menangis setenang mungkin. Kenapa si bodoh itu bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Wah.. sudah mau tidur, ya?"

"….." tidak ada respon.

"Mau kunyanyikan ninabobo..?"

"Tidak usah!" suara Kurapika serak.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan menungguimu sampai kau tertidur."

"Terserah!" terserah kau saja. Kurapika tidak maun ambil pusing. Dia menyerah. Bahkan sebelum dia memulainya.

Sial! Dia merasa pelupuk mata semakin berat. Mungkin karena efek obat yang dia konsumsi tadi. Lama – lama matanya mulai menutup. Jejak air mata masih membekas di pipinya. Hari ini Kurapika terpaksa harus tidur dalam suasana hati yang tak menentu.

Leorio terus memandangi punggung mungil itu. Tampaknya Kurapika sudah tertidur. Kentara punggungnya yang muali lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Leorio berinisiatif untuk membiarkan kepala Kurapika tidak tertutupi selimut. Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi kepala Kurapika sehingga tampaklah wajah tertidur Kurapika. Sayangnya wajahnya tidak seperti putri tidur dalam dongeng yang tidur dengan wajah yang damai. Meski kini Kurapika sedang tertidur tapi dahinya mengerut. Seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa dalam mimpi dia berpikir juga, ya?" pertanyaan bodoh lainnya dari Leorio yang tidak perlu dijawab.

Disingkirkannya rambut Kurapika yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Eh? Dia menangis, ya? Dasar perempuan, sangat emosional."

Memandang wajah Kurapika yang tertidur membuat Leorio senyum – senyum sendiri. Dielusnya pipi gadis itu. Lembut. Melihatnya seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya bosan.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu baru saja ingin memasuki ruangan itu, tapi niatnya dia urungkan setelah melihat dibalik pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit.<p>

Tap tap tap

Mendengar suara langkah mendekat pemuda itu menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi.

"Killua kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya pemuda lainnya dengan rambut jabrik.

"Ah, Gon. Sepertinya kunjungan kita hari ini kita tunda dulu." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Killua.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah membawakan sushi ini untuk Kurapika." Keluh Gon sambil memperlihatkan dua kantung sushi yang dibawanya.

"Pokoknya jangan sekarang. Besok saja."

"Memang kenapa, Killua?" Tanya Gon kecewa terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang seperti anak – anak yang tidak jadi dapat permen.

"Kau tidak mau mengganggu, kan?"

"Mengganggu?"

"Pokoknya kita datangnya besok saja. Ayo!" kata Killua sambil menyeret tangan Gon.

"Ta..tapi kenapa?"

"Pokoknya besok saja." Jawab Killua singkat. Gon pasrah diseret oleh sahabatnya malas mejelaskan tentang pemandangan yang baru dia saksikan. Dijelaskan bagaimanapun Gon tidak akan mengerti dengan mudah. Dia kan lemot. Dasar polos.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>Wuahhhh… apa ini? Benar – benar gaje. Kayaknya semua fic bikinan saya menyedihkan semua. Bagaimana menurut minna-san? Pairing ini memang pairing minor di fandom HXH Indonesia tapi author dapat ilham buat nulis fic ini hari ini dan selesai hari ini juga. Tapi author memang suka pairing ini (dengan female Karapika tentunya.) Authormengucapkan terima kasih bagi para readers yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic jelek ini. Arigatou (_ _)<p>

Kritik dan saran sangat author butuhkan karenanya itu REVIEW pelase!


End file.
